Glittering Paris
by Torlicious
Summary: When Jack goes to the City of Lights, he finds more than what he wanted. Done out of pure boredom, and more gore to come!
1. A Shower in the Sky

Woohoo! A story I posted that was just completely out of boredom. My friend said I should post it, so what the hell? I know it sucks, so yes, flames are fully opened and embraced. Oh yeah, since this has our favorite slayer/thief, this will be slightly gory.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Powerstone, and you know it.  
~~~  
Glittering Paris, p.1  
By: Bishoujo At Large  
~~~  
  
The stars twinkled in the midnight sky as the meteor shower began to reach its peak. It had caused many people to stay outside, hoping for their lives or looking on in amazement. Nobody bothered to pay attention to the blood curdling screams coming from an ally in Paris.  
  
A young woman with red hair lay on the ground, dead, her canary yellow dress torn on her back from a knife. A puddle of blood streamed around her, staining the pewter stone of the ally a deep crimson.  
  
A hand wrapped in white linen twirled a bracelet with a very shiny diamond in the center of the shiny gold chain. His tattered green shirt was stained with blood. The silver knife he owned now had traces of ruby on it. A red eye glinted in the light of the shooting stars.  
  
Jack knelt down at the woman's side and noticed a silver cross resting in her collarbone. He snapped the chain off of her neck, and hung the cross to shine in the starlight. "Hee hee. Shiny," Jack said in his regular psychotic voice.  
  
"Let's see if she has any other shiny things." Jack looked everywhere where jewelry would be, but there wasn't anything left. "This isn't fun. I think I'll carve her. Hee," he said, sound enthusiastic at his decision.  
  
Jack took his already bloody knife and rammed it deep into her neck, almost impaling her. He rotated the knife in the direction he wanted and drug it down. The knife struggled to get past some bones and organs, and after much cracking, crunching, oozing, and squirting, it had just barely cut her in half. The woman hardly looked like one anymore, because her bloody intestines were sprawled out all over what was left of her mutilated body. She looked like a tree of meat, her intestines the vines and leaves, her heart, lungs, stomach, and liver the fruit growing on them, and her appendages the branches and trunk.  
  
"How beautiful! It's almost as beautiful as the shiny things I have now," the slayer said. Jack stood up and started to walk out of the ally when he heard a voice close by.  
  
"Simone! Simone, where are you?!" The bandaged man turned around and was immeadiately knocked down by another woman. He growled and bent his knees in a not so common way to get up quickly. He put his knife away. His bandaged hands reached onto a street lamp that was burnt out. He was going to have even more fun.   
  
Jack saw the girl for the first time and noticed she looked a lot like the dead woman. She had dark cherry colored hair that went to her waist and the same chocolate eyes. The only difference about her eyes was that they looked blank, void of all emotion. The woman was also very short and was wearing a black shirt with long belled sleeves and long black skirt with sandles. A shiny knife was tied around her waist with a crimson sash.  
  
The woman cringed in horror when she saw the red-headed carcas. "Oh my God! Simone!" she screamed. She dropped to the ground and put her hands over her eyes. After a few minutes of disbelief, she stood back up, anger taking her over. "Who did this?" she asked. "Who did this?!"  
  
A high pitched laugh sounded from the street light, causing the woman to look up. Jack jumped up to a window and bounced down to the street. He took out his knife which was still covered with blood. The cherry haired woman glared at him.  
  
"You did this, didn't you?!" she screamed, pointing at Jack. Jack shrugged at her. "It is kind of obvious, isn't it?" he asked. "I see you have a knife," he added. "It's very shiny too. I like that."  
  
"Yeah, well you aren't taking it like you took my cross I let Simone borrow. You're a sick person for doing that," she replied angrily. Jack looked at the cross he had tied around his wrist.  
  
"Oh, that's the woman's name?" Jack asked, pointing to the dead body. "And this is yours? It's very pretty, unlike you," he said laughing. The woman snapped. She took out her knife and lunged herself at the slayer.  
  
Jack flipped over her and bent his knees backwards to crawl swiftly into a shadow. The woman flipped her burgundy hair over her shoulder, looking all around for the maniac. She smirked.  
  
"Are you afraid to come out? Are you a coward?" she asked, swinging her knife around. She spotted him crouching in the shadow of what she thought was a corner and started walking toward it.  
  
She couldn't keep her patience and started running into the shadow. Her body became enveloped in darkness. This wasn't a corner as she thought, it was another ally. A dark one. The lady walked through it, keeping her eyes open for Jack.  
  
A sharp pain shot through her right arm. She looked down to see blood seeping out of a deep cut she just received. When she looked back up, Jack was standing an inch away from her.   
  
"Hee hee hee, this is already so much fun," he squeaked. Jack started laughing again, causing the wounded woman to shudder. As he was laughing though, she came up with a brilliant idead (at least to her). She took out her knife.  
  
Jack's laughing suddenly ceased. He felt something sharp pierce his stomach. Then he felt his lanky body hitting the ground, and then a fist connecting with his jaw. He glared at the woman.  
  
"You deserved this," she said. The cross was taken from him and she wiped her knife off with her skirt. She started to walk away, leaving the injured slayer. Blood was constantly coming out of her arm, and it was making her drowsy.   
  
Jack was also getting drowsy, and very angry as well. He heard a scream from someone, but didn't know who. He managed to stand up, despite the pain his stomach experienced from stretching. His rage built up. Nobody stole something he himself had stolen! The slayer ran up to the once furious woman and slashed her right wrist.  
  
The woman gasped and tensed up, letting Jack know he had struck. He also noticed he struck the vein, seeing the puddle of blood already forming around her. The only thing that confused him was that the other wrist was also bleeding heavily.  
  
Jack looked around to see what could've caused it. He looked behind him to see a fresh trail of blood leading up to the woman. He grabbed her stunned shoulders and turned her around to face him. He saw the knife she had wiped off. It was now slightly glinting with red liquid. Jack jerked her left arm up in front of his eye. He pulled her belled sleeve down and saw a deep cut on her wrist. It was oozing with blood.  
  
When he looked back up to her face her deep brown eyes were glaring at him. Jack felt a painful pressure on the puncture in his stomach. The woman punched him to the ground. His vision started to get blurry. Jack saw a black and burgundy blur collapse next to him, and then passed out. There was a bloody mess surrounding him.  
  
  
Jack was the first to wake up. He felt so sticky and cold. The air smelt of blood all around him. He rose his skinny arm and immeadiately felt it drop. Jack hated being weak. At least it was still dark out.  
  
When he finally managed to sit up, Jack noticed all of the blood. His green suit and wrappings were soaked with it. Then he remembered what happened. There was a sky full of shooting stars, he killed a person, got some shiny things, and then...  
  
The woman whom he had fought was lying by him, face down, in a puddle of blood. Jack glared at her. He checked to see if she was alive. He saw her chest shaking and heard her raspy breaths escaping her mouth. Blood was still seeping out of her wounds, but it was much slower. She was barely alive.  
  
"I was being too easy on that stupid lady," Jack said to himself. He clenched his knife. "But,if I were to finish her off right now, it wouldn't be any fun. She did stab me though." He looked down at his stomach. It wasn't bleeding anymore, and he put some of his other bandages over the puncture wound.  
  
"Maybe I'll make her help me get more shiny stuff for me. I just have to persuade her," Jack said. "Yes, that's what I'll do. I'm so intelligent." Jack turned the sleeping female over. He wiped the blood off of her face and neck with a wrapped hand the best he could. He took a few pieces of linen from his neck and wrapped them around her wrists and arm.  
  
Jack stood up with a little struggle. Then he picked the woman up and hoisted her over his shoulder. He took her knife. His hand grabbed the cross she had taken from him. "Nobody steals from me. If they do, they'll have to repay me," he said, half expecting the woman to hear the statement.  
  
The slayer started walking as swiftly as he could, looking for somewhere to hide out before the sun rose. He didn't worry though. Everything would go the way he wanted to, hopefully. If it didn't, Jack still knew he was going to have a lot of fun. He was glad he threatened to kill that guy if he didn't take him here. He was really glad that he was going to add to his collection of glittering treasures. Jack was glad he was now in the most glittering city of all, Paris.  
  
~~~  
Woohoo, see?! Done out of pure boredom! May the flaming begin!   
  
Jack says review or he'll kill you. Ain't that sweet? 


	2. Who Might You Be?

Okay, here's chapter 2. I don't what's possessing me to keep writing this, but I'll keep writing it for the ppl who like it. I also have to stay home 'cuz I'm really sick (kidney infection). So I have a lot of time on my hands. Yes, in case you don't know, Jack is my fave Powerstone character and I think he kicks mucho ass. Well, that's about it. So, enjoy.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Powerstone and you know it.  
  
~~~  
Glittering Paris, p.2  
By: Bishoujo At Large (Puppyfeet)  
~~~  
  
Chocolate eyes opened to see a dark room. Her dark cherry hair was strewn across a bed with black sheets. Her vision was still blurry, but was clear enough to see someone sitting at the foot of the bed she didn't want to. She growled and started screaming.  
  
"You!" she shouted at Jack. "What the hell are you still doing here?! I should kill you right now! Wouldn't you have killed me by now?!" The woman shot up quickly but started feeling dizzy. She laid back down and glared at him.   
  
Jack smirked under his wrappings. "Well, did you want me to kill you? You're damn lucky I let you live," he replied smoothly. It was time to start his plan. He'd persuade the young woman into stealing things for him, and when he'd leave Paris, he'd kill her. He decided he would have to act a little sane to go along, but it would be worth it. It was going to be perfect.  
  
"What happened to me?" the woman asked.   
"I killed this girl, you tried to kill me, I tried to kill you, you tried to kill you, and then we both fainted. You cut yourself, didn't you?" Jack asked. The woman looked down and bit her bottom lip.  
"Where are we?" she asked, not answering Jack's question.  
"Oh, this place? I saw these two old people walking out of this house, and I decided they didn't want to come back. So, I killed them." She looked up at Jack and her eyes widened.  
"Do you always kill people?"  
"Oh, yes. All the time." The woman's eyes started to show fear, and they started darting around the room. "But don't worry, I won't kill you. You are worthy of staying alive. You have a knife." The woman sighed.  
  
"Now, since you're going to be in that bed for about a week since you're too weak to do anything, let's get to know each other," Jack said moving closer to her. She crossed her arms. "How much do you want to know?" she asked.   
"I don't know yet," he replied.   
"Fine, ask me some stuff and hurry up." Jack sat down on the bed next to her and crossed his legs.  
  
"Okay. What's your name?" he asked.  
"What's your name?" the woman replied stubbornly.  
"It's Jack. And you answer first. So who might you be?" Jack said, his eye twitching, the sign of him becoming aggravated.  
"It's Darcee."  
"Okay, how old are you, Darcee?"  
"16."  
"Really? So am I. I turned 16 a week ago. That's when I came here."  
"Well, happy birthday," Darcee said, trying to make it sound like somebody just died.  
"Thank you. Do you have any family?"  
"None anymore since last night, thanks to you." Jack couldn't help but feeling kind of bad when she said that. He knew what it was like to be an orphan. It sucked.  
"Oh. Well, what are your hobbies?"  
"Lots of things."  
"Like what?"  
"Like playing the piano, violin, and flute. I like painting too. I really like fighting."  
"What don't you like?"  
"You asking me all of these questions, and you pretty much."  
  
Jack crossed his arms. "Fine. I'll stop asking you stuff. I bet you're pretty close to hating me."  
"Oh, we're way past that," Darcee said. "Now, can I ask you something?"  
"Fine."  
"Why do you wear all of those bandages? It's not like you're dead." Jack turned his head away from her.  
"That's none of your business," he replied grumpily.  
"Hmph, touchy bastard."  
"Shut your mouth woman."  
"No!"  
"You sure were touchy when you saw that lady!"  
"I had a reason to be! You killed my little sister!"  
"You should be thankful! All little sisters are fucking annoying!"  
"Not mine!"  
"That's your opinion!"  
"So?!"  
"Oh, women are so impossible!" Jack said jumping off the bed.  
"No we're not. I can repay favors and be generous, nice and things like that."  
  
He smirked again. He was waiting for Darcee to say something like that. "Well, then you'll be repaying me, I guess," Jack said.  
"What do you mean? You didn't do me a favor," Darcee replied.  
"Yes, I did. I saved your life. If I would've left you in that ally, you would probably be dead right now. You were still bleeding when I woke up. My wrappings are around your wounds, if you haven't noticed yet." She looked down at her wrists and pulled down her sleeve. They were Jack's wrappings.  
"You did that?"  
"Yeah."  
"Why?"  
"Because you were worthy of living in my eyes."  
"Well, how can I repay you?" Jack's face brightened.  
"I want you to help me add to my collection. I've heard this is the City Of Lights. It must have some very good treasures."  
"Ah yes, but it's also called the City Of Love."  
"Then I just won't become involved in that part of the city. It's not like I'd try to anyway. Anyway, you live here, so I'm assuming you know quite a bit, and how to get around. I think that's the only way you can repay me."  
"I don't have to kill anyone, do I?"  
"Not if you don't want to." Darcee groaned.  
"Fine. But I'll only do something if I want to do it."  
"You won't regret this."  
"Not until I get caught."  
  
The sunset was ending when the deal was sealed. "Do you know what all of the shooting stars were up to last night? It could mean a curse or something," Darcee said. Jack shrugged.  
"I didn't really pay attention to the sky last night. I was busy," he replied.  
"With what?"  
"You know what. You saw the reason lying on the ground." Darcee's head drooped.   
  
After all her sister and she had been through, she was gone. She felt so numb after yesterday. No more taking care of Simone, no more pulling pranks on the stuck-up rich couple across the street, no more walking dogs in the Summer, no more Christmas or any holidays together, no more fun parties to go to together, no more playing the piano and violin together anymore...  
  
It was all too much for Darcee. Her brown eyes started to water, and she flipped her dark red hair over her shoulders, casting a shadow over her face. She closed her eyes tightly and grabbed the sheets when she clenched her fists. She was not going to cry. She knew things would be different, but she would not cry. Crying was weak, she was taught that before her parents died.   
  
"Can you get out of here? I'm tired," Darcee choked. Jack stared inquisitively at her.   
"Fine," he said, walking out of the room. "I would do something tonight, but I don't want to take the chance of you disappearing. Good night," he added closing the door.   
  
Darcee wriggled underneath the covers and put them over her head. She curled up in a fetal position and stared at her two wrists. God, she wished she had her knife right now. I'll bet that bastard has it, she thought. She hadn't lied to him when she said she was tired. She knew she had lost a lot of blood, and probably a huge chunk of her sanity last night. Her eyes drooped down, and she fell asleep.   
  
***  
  
"Master, it was a lovely meteor shower last night. It gave you so much power," a tiny man said.   
"Yes, it did. I'm finally able to have my body back," a deep voice said. "And I found out there's someone in Paris who's actually come in contact with the Powerstone before."  
"Really master? How wonderful! How are you going to get it?" a young woman asked.  
"I'll start by giving that wench of his a very bad nightmare. I bet I could scare it out of her, if she knows about it," the voice replied.  
"A very good idea master, very good!" many people said.  
"Yes, I know it's a good idea. Well, shall we start the nightmare?"  
  
***  
  
Darkness. That's all there was. "Hello? Is anyone here?" Darcee asked out into the nothingness. She stayed in one spot for a while. She started to get impatient and decided to take a few steps forward. She instantly regretted it. A man with black hair with brown eyes and a nicely pressed suit materialized in front of her.   
  
"Where do you think you're going young lady? You are not walking out on that recital. I will simply not allow it," he said. Darcee's eyes widened in shock.   
"D-Dad?" she asked dumbfounded. She took a step back and ran into a woman wearing a lilac dress with burgundy hair and sapphire eyes. "Where are you going? You're always sneaking out of the house, like one of those awful prostitutes. You are going to stay here and go out with that nice boy tonight," she said angrily. Darcee's eyes widened even more. "Mom?" She was surrounded by her parents.  
  
"We're so ashamed of you. More than the last time you did this. This time you snuck out, and you missed your art exhibit. Many people were waiting to ask you questions. You won't become a good woman, let alone a good wife, if you don't quit this poppycock fighting of yours," her mother said.  
  
Darcee remembered this only-too-familiar lecture. She narrowed her eyes. "But mother, I don't want to get married," she shot back just like she did when her mother was alive. Her mother gasped, looking like she had just died again.  
"How could you say that?! Every proper lady knows she should get married. How would you be able to have a family, and stay rich and popular in the arts?"  
"But I don't want that! I want to travel around the world and fight!"  
"How dare you! You are bringing so much dishonor to this family!" Darcee turned away from her mother only to face her stern father.  
  
"You should be very ashamed, Darcee. That's not a very good example for your sister. You should marry and have a family for her sake. You're throwing everything we've given you away!" he said.   
"You're making me do these things. I get no freedom!" she said angrily.  
"I'm going to send you to a polishing school if you don't change your attitude! Then maybe you'll appreciate being a refined lady more."  
  
Darcee growled and stormed past them, only to run into someone else. She had the same brown eyes and dark red hair. "Darcee! Tell me a story, please!" the one person that made her smile said.  
"Hey Simone. Okay." Scenery suddenly changed to a bench in the park. She didn't even start her story when she heard people her age talking.  
"It's too bad she doesn't act like that around other people. She'd be very proper and nice to be around," a blonde girl said.  
"Yeah, that's probably why she isn't going to find a good man like me," a boy with brown hair said.  
"I'll bet she's one of those whores who walk out on the street at night." The two laughed out loud. Darcee hung her head low. "Simone, don't listen to them." But Simone was gone. And everything was black once again.  
  
A sharp pain in Darcee's head shot through her, causing her to drop to her knees. Scenes started popping out in front of her. There were ones of her parents being killed, herself being yelled at, herself being teased, and then Simone's death. She screamed. "No! Stop it! Stop it! Oh God, no!"  
  
***  
  
Jack was woken up by sounds coming from Darcee's room. He had stayed by the door making sure she wouldn't go anywhere. Unfortunately, he had fallen asleep. "What's she doing?" he wondered aloud. He didn't want to take a chance, so he opened the door and walked in.  
  
Darcee was rolling around in bed and talking in her sleep. "No, just leave me..." she trailed off. Jack looked at her face. She looked like she was in pain. He was concerned. He didn't want his "friend" to die from fright in a dream since his favor wasn't yet returned.   
  
Jack sat on the bed in front of her. He sat on his knees just looking at her. He wasn't sure what to do. He used to have nightmares when he was a child, but he was alsways asleep when his mother did something to wake him up. He moved her shoulder a little, but nothing happened. He shook her a little harder.  
  
Her eyes went wide open. Darcee shot up and put her arms around Jack, who became rather confused. What the hell was he supposed to do? He could feel her arms wrapping tighter around him, and her body was pressed against his. She was warm against his cold body.   
  
Jack started feeling uncertain just sitting there, so he tried to remember what his mother would do when he had to be comforted. But that was for little kids. Still, he tried it anyway.  
  
Darcee felt a shaky hand on her back. Her tense muscles relaxed. She remembered what had happened in the nightmare. Her parents weren't here now, and her eyes began to tear up. She let them fall freely to her cheeks, and onto a green shirt.   
  
"Jack? Is that you?" Darcee asked. Jack started getting nervous. His stomach felt like it was doing flips and his heart was beating fast. "Yes. I heard you talking. I thought you were escaping, but you were having a bad dream," he replied nervously.   
  
"I hate my life," Darcee said suddenly. Jack looked down at her. He really didn't care. But he had to act sane.  
"Why?" he asked.  
"You wouldn't understand."  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
"Just believe me. You wouldn't. I don't think you were raised by one of Paris's richest families."  
"No, but..." he sighed. "All right. I probably wouldn't. Umm... do you think you can go back to sleep?" He felt Darcee nod her head.   
  
Jack pried Darcee off of him. Her face looked pale in the moonlight coming through the window of the room. She looked as if she was dead. Jack got off of the bed, and had to keep his composure when walking to the door.  
  
Once the door was closed, Jack shook his head. He had acted so sweet, he wanted to vomit. He couldn't help wondering what the girl had been dreaming about. So, she had a rich family huh? That's even better, Jack thought.  
  
***  
  
"Master, it didn't work. What are you going to do?" the young woman asked.  
"Simply scare the living hell out of the other person," the voice in the shadows replied.  
  
***  
  
When Jack had fallen asleep, it did become a living hell. He was in a small room with sky blue walls, a desk, scattered toys on the wooden floor that should've been in a toy chest in the corner, and a bed. A little boy was in the bed sleeping. He had messy black hair with three strands sticking straight up, pale skin, and a lanky body.   
  
"Oh shit," were the first words that came out of Jack's mouth when he saw his younger self.  
  
~~~  
  
Sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger, but I have major writer's block and can't decide on what happens next in his nightmare, so I'll just continue it next chapter. I promise you the nightmare will be really gory. Oh yeah, I don't know what possessed me to call her Darcee. I was looking up French female names on the Kalabarians site, and it's also one of my little sister's friends names. Well, thank you for reading. Next chap. will come soon hopefully.  
  
Jack says review or he'll kill you. Aww, ain't that sweet? 


End file.
